turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark
Denmark is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe and the senior member of the Kingdom of Denmark. It is the southernmost of the Nordic countries, southwest of Sweden and south of Norway, and bordered to the south by Germany. Denmark borders both the Baltic and the North Sea. The country consists of a large peninsula and many islands. Denmark is a constitutional monarchy with a parliamentary system of government. Denmark has a state-level government and local governments in 98 municipalities. Denmark has been a member of the European Union since 1973, although it has not joined the Eurozone. Denmark is a founding member of NATO and the OECD. Denmark in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Denmark was an occupied territory of the Greater German Reich. Danes were considered Aryans by the Nazis, afforded better treatment than countries like Poland, Serbia, Russia and Ukraine. With the death of Führer Kurt Haldweim and his replacement with reformer Heinz Buckliger in 2010, the Danes began demanding independence. In 2011, two men were arrested in Copenhagen for carrying an anti-German poster through the streets demanding full independence for Denmark. The government of Denmark was among those that denounced the 2011 Putsch. Denmark in Ruled Britannia Denmark was a Protestant nation in Europe ruled by King Christian IV. Following the conquest of England by the Duke of Medina Sidonia's Spanish Armada and the Spanish army under the Duke of Parma in 1588, and the reintroduction of Catholicism as England's official state religion under Queen Isabella and King Albert, many Protestant English lords and gentlemen took refuge in Denmark. They were later joined by other exiles, including Anthony Bacon, who fled there with his young lover Tom. Baltasar Guzman believed Spain should send an army to conquer Denmark and restore Catholicism to it as it had England and the Netherlands. The old Danish legend of Amleth was Wiliam Shakespeare's inspiration for writing Prince of Denmark. Denmark in Southern Victory Denmark was a member of the Central Powers during the Second Great War. Physicist Niels Bohr joined Germany's superbomb effort. Denmark in The Two Georges In 1996, Denmark maintained a modest empire in Scandinavia, controlling Norway, Greenland, and Iceland.The Two Georges map. Denmark is not relevant to the actual plot of the novel. Denmark in The War That Came Early Denmark had not taken part in a war for more than 70 years when a broad European conflict broke out in September 30, 1938. Naturally, Denmark proclaimed neutrality one more time and remained confident that the belligerents would respect it, an attitude that continued even after Germany invaded the neutral nations of the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg one month later, sunk the also neutral American liner SS Athenia on her route to Copenhagen in January 1939 (though German propaganda denied responsibility of the event) and made things difficult for civilians from non-belligerent countries that were trapped in the Reich such as Peggy Druce to escape to Denmark. Germany finally invaded Denmark in Summer 1939, primarily to use a springboard for the invasion of Norway. As the Danish Army wasn't even mobilized, the country was easily overrun, with German ships sailing unopposed all the way to Copenhagen's port and landing troops right next to Amalienborg Palace, the residence of King Christian X. Some Danish civilians at first thought that they were watching the filming of some movie rather than an actual invasion. Denmark's occupation was unusually kind, as neither the Danish government nor the King were formally forced to cede any power. The Germans claimed that the country was fully independent and that their forces were there to protect Denmark against agression from Britain and France, with German military governor Leonard Kaupitsch even refusing to hang the Nazi flag on his headquarters as to not anger the Danish. Although soft, most Danish civilians still disliked the occupation. They also considered shameful that there were enough pro-Fascists in their country to form the collaborator Free Corps Denmark. Denmark in Worldwar Denmark was invaded and conquered by Germany at the beginning of World War II and absorbed into the Greater German Reich. Its colonies of Iceland and Greenland were occupied by the Allied Forces and eventually were taken over by joint American/Canadian administrators under the terms of the Peace of Cairo. During the war against the Race's Conquest Fleet, Joachim von Ribbentrop sometimes sailed in ships flying the Danish flag on the rationale that such ships would make less tempting targets to the Race's pilots than German ships. Notes Category:Countries in Europe Denmark Category:Greater German Reich (Alternate Timeline) Denmark Denmark Denmark Category:Worldwar Category:The War That Came Early Category:The Two Georges